Game on! (PewdieKenCry)
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Pewdie has a fight with Cry. Later on he feels bad and wants to apologize, but Ken steps in the picture. Both Ken and Pewdie realize their feelings for the hot brunet. Will Pewdiepie be on time to apologize and win Cry's heart? Or will CinnamontoastKen be the one he chooses? Rated: I think T is suited, may change over time. Pewdiepie X Cryaotic X CinnamontoastKen
1. Chapter 1

**Heey heey peeps!**

**Welcome to my new story ;)**

**Title: Game on!**

**Pairing: Ken x Cry & Pewdie X Cry**

**Summary:**

**Pewdie has a fight with Cry. Later on he feels bad and wants to apologize, but Ken steps in the picture. Both Ken and Pewdie realize their feelings for the hot brunet. Will Pewdiepie be on time to apologize and win Cry's heart? Or will CinnamontoastKen be the one he chooses?**

**Rated: I think T+ is suited, may change over time.**

**There are no POV's, just their visions in general.**

**On to the story!**

"No don't do that!" a voice yelled from inside the house. The front door swung open, a brown haired young man quickly ran through. "Cry! Come back!" a dirty-blonde man appeared, ate the door, yelling at the other. "No, you asshole!" screamed the brown haired boy, gaining speed. "Don't run away! Come back!" the blonde ran after him. He got up to the one called Cry and took a grip at said man's wrist. "Let me go you dick!" Cry yelled, trying to break free. "Where are you going, huh? You have nowhere to go!" the blonde said," Stop being an idiot and come inside." Cry ignored him, still trying to get loose. "Cry! Stop this!" the blonde looked around," People are watching!" "I don't give a fuck!" Cry yelled angry," Let go of me, you asshole!" "Fine," blonde said and let go of Cry's wrist. Not before slapping the brown haired square across the face. Cry stumbled backwards from the impact of the slap, holding his now red cheek. Tears streamed down his face. The blonde stared down upon him, turned around and walked towards the house. It wasn't until Cry heard the front door close with a bang, he started to move. He ran. Out of the street. Where do I go? He searched for contacts in his phone. _Red? No she and Russ are on vacation. Jund? _He called Scott's number. After a while Scott's voicemail sounded and Cry hung up. _Snake? Not an option, he said he was busy and didn't want to be disturbed. _Suddenly he remembered something. Ken came over to Florida for his vacation. He had texted Cry the address of the hotel he'd be staying, for when Cry or Pewdie wanted to hang out. Cry searched for the address and typed it into Google-maps. He started to run again. The hotel was three streets away from him. His lungs felt like they were going to burst. Thoughts of what happened just recently going through his mind. They had fought. It was their first fight ever since Pewdie moved in whit him.

_-Flashback-_

"Cry, I have recently broken up with somebody I really liked," Pewdie whined," You could be a bit more nice to me and get me something to drink.." Cry frowned. He was right, Pewdie broke up with Marzia, on good terms, it just.. didn't work anymore. But that doesn't mean he has to use that reason for EVERYTHING. "You can get your own drink," Cry answered. Pewdie's expression changed to one of anger. "So, you just don't care about me," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. _He has been acting weird ever since the break up… I just hope this is over soon; I'll just have to deal with it and be nice to him. _"Of course I do!" Cry said with a warm smile," I just think breaking up is not a good reason to not get yourself a drink and let me do all the work." Cry chuckled. "So.. that's how it is.. You think breaking up isn't bad?" "No, Pewds, wha-," Cry tried to say. His expression changed from shock to confusion. "You think you have it bad? You think you have to work hard?" Pewdie raised his voice, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on. "Of course you don't know," Pewdie said, stepping closer to Cry. Cry moved away from him. He knew Pewdie had some anger issues, but it never got this bad.. He felt actually a little scared of Felix. " You don't know, 'cause you never broke up with some one," Pewdie said, poking his finger at Cry's ribs. Cry was now standing with his back against the door leading to the hallway. " That's no-," Cry tried to say. Pewdie interrupted him again," you never had a girlfriend, you don't know how much it hurts to break up with somebody." Cry's head suddenly filled with thoughts about his 'ex-girlfriend'. He had found out his ex cheated on him behind his back. When he had confronted him, he told him: "I don't love you, you're a piece of shit. No-one could ever love you." He had just disappeared out of his life. Pewdie wanted to talk again, but Cry was faster. " No, I never had a girlfriend," he said, pushing Pewdie away from him," I had a boyfriend." He opened the door behind him and stormed through the hallway. Pewdie followed him, full of surprise, but still angry. "No, don't do that," He yelled when he saw Cry going for the front door. "You ass," Cry hissed and swung the front door open. "Cry, come back!" Pewdie had yelled. Cry was so done with him. He had to deal with all of Pewdie's emotions, anger and sadness, but this time he was done. This time Felix has crossed the line.

_-Flashback ended- _

It was going so good between them. Cry would never tell, but in the time Pewdie moved in with him, he had developed a small crush on the Swede. His head red from all the thoughts and the running, he knocked on the door of room 503 in the hotel Ken was staying. _Please be there.. _"Coming!" a voice yelled from inside the room. Cry exhaled in relieve, hearing breaking sounds coming from inside the room. "Just a minute," the voice yelled again. Sounds of moving furniture and dishes could be heard. Finally, after sometime of waiting, the door opened. It revealed a long man, with dark brown hair and a slight beard, a funny bear-hat on his head and wearing a T-shirt that said: 'Stay toasty my friends!' "Oh, Cry!" the man said full of surprise," Didn't expect you here.." A small smile on his lips. Cry couldn't say anything, tears started to fall again. Now that he was standing before his good friend, he felt safe, he could cry, he wasn't alone. The man didn't ask anything, his face full of worry and concern, he pulled Cry in for a hug. Cry wrapped his arms around him. Something inside of him broke, he started to sob harshly. Burying his face in the tall man's chest. "Ken…"

**Well, let me know what you think of it.**

**I have the first 3 / 4 chapter written down (so no changes there) and I have to type them in, which can take a while :/**

**After them, you can suggest with who Cry should end up **

**I'll talk to ya later!**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 2!**

**Reviews are much appreciated **

**I like to hear your suggestions. I experienced it before, with my other story Runaway Love (Cryaotic X Tobuscus),. Somebody asked if Pewdie and Scott would get something and I hadn't even thought about it, I liked the idea and worked with it, it changed the story (in a good way I believe), so I like suggestions ;)**

**On to the story!**

Ken didn't say anything. He stroke Cry's back as a comforting gesture. "Hey," Ken softly said when Cry got quiet," Let's go inside." He softly pulled Cry inside the hotel room and guided him to the couch. The paint on the walls was a light beige color, just like the couch and comfy chairs. Cry wiped away his tears while he hiccupped. "Ken, I-" Cry started to say, but Ken interrupted him. "You don't have to tell me right away," Ken smiled softly," Let's get you something to drink first." He stood up and walked towards the direction of the small kitchen. "What is it going to be?" Ken asked," Soda? Tea?" "You actually have soda?" Cry asked surprised. Ken wasn't a man who drank soda often, he preferred tea. "Actually," Ken said, sounding amused," I don't." Cry couldn't help but giggle. _Silly Ken, _he thought. "But I would gladly get you some. They have a small shop at the ground floor. It's open 24 hours." Ken appeared in the living room, looking at Cry. Cry shook his head," Tea would be great, I actually have quite the sore throat." He put a hand on his throat and swallowed. "Okidoki," Ken said and disappeared to the kitchen again. Cry looked around the hotel room. "It's a bright room," he said, somewhat loudly so Ken could hear it. "Yeah," Ken said," but I'm not a fan of the beige." Cry cocked his eyebrow. "Why not?" Ken entered the room, carrying a tray. "I don't know," he said, putting the tray on the table," It's just not my cup of tea." Cry chuckled at the bad pun Ken made. "Yeah," Ken said, sitting on the couch," I'm hilarious." He gave a cup to Cry, who took it with a small smile, and sipped on his own tea. Cry drank as well. After a while of silence and sipping, Ken put down his cup and turned towards Cry. "Cry?" he asked softly and put a hand on Cry's knee," What happened? What made you come running here?" Cry put down his tea and sighed. "And why in tears?" Ken asked," Couldn't Felix help you?" Cry stiffened by that name. Ken noticed. "Oh." "That asshole was having one of his moods again," Cry said bitterly," didn't want to get his own drink, using his break up as an reason." Cry stared at his teacup with an angry frown. "The dick said I'd never experienced something like that, that I didn't know how much pain it was.. that I-I didn't have a girlfriend.." Tears welled in his eyes. "And he's right," Cry said, hopping off the couch," I never had a girlfriend!" The anger in Cry made him raise his voice, tears streaming down his cheeks and clenching his fists. Ken quickly stood up from the couch and walked towards him. He reached for Cry, but Cry swatted his hand away. "I-I," he began to hiccup," I had.. I h0had a..boyfriend.." Cry's knees gave in and he fell to the floor. Ken, who had see it coming, caught him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Ken knew what kind of touchy subject this was, he knew about Cry being bi-sexual and the drama that came with his former boyfriend. He also knew how insecure Cry was, all because of that asshole. He stroke Cry's back, while recalling the memory. Cry and him had gone to the bar, getting drunk in the end. That's when Cry had told him everything. From him being bi, having a relationship with a man, to the discovery of him cheating on Cry and all the mean things he had said to Cry. Ken had stared at him in shock. Cry probably thought Ken wouldn't remember it, but he was wrong. The next day Ken could clearly recall everything. "Shhh, it's going to be okay," Ken whispered in Cry's ear," I'm here. You're safe. I won't let you get hurt." He softly rocked Cry against his chest. "Let it go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 3!**

Where was Cry? Pewdie paced through the living room. He was worried sick. He knew that what he'd done was mean and wrong. He was just so angry, at Cry who seemed almost happy with his break-up and then living together, at Marzia for finding somebody else to be happy with, but mostly at himself. He had ruined a great relationship and now he had hurt one of his best friend, who ran away. "I'm so sorry, Cry," Pewdie whispered. He stopped with pacing and walked out of the house. He was determined to find Cry and make things right. I'm going to find you and I'll make it up to you."

Cry's tongue stuck out of his mouth, he was so concentrated. Ken was beating him at Call of Duty: Black ops 2, at least it looked like it, until Cry used a air attack and murdered Ken's character winning the round. "Not fair!" Ken shouted while throwing away his controller. They were sitting on the ground in front of the TV. Cry laughed evil-like at Ken's lost. Ken turned towards Cry. "Yeah," he said, closing in on Cry," you keep laughing." Suddenly Ken started to tickle Cry's side. Cry laughed hard, he was quite ticklish. Cry gasped for breath and fell on his back on the floor. "K-Ke- haha- st-st-hahahaha-stop!" Ken leaned over Cry, tickling him harder. "You want me to stop?" Ken asked in his extra low voice," Are you sure?" Cry tried to push Ken's hands away," Y-Yes!" His belly began to hurt from all the laughing. He finally had Ken's hands in his grip. Yanking Ken's hands away from his belly to above his head, causing Ken to almost fall on top of Cry. Their faces where inches apart. Cry began to blush slightly. Ken's eyes went from big and full of surprise to a soft glance. "Ken?" Cry asked softly. "Are you happy, Cry?" Ken asked suddenly. "Yes, I have a nice house in a great place and I make enough money for a living," Cry began to say. Ken silenced him with his hand for Cry's mouth. "Are you happy?" Ken asked again," now?" Cry nodded. "I'm having the time of my life now," Cry murmured from behind Ken's hand," with my best friend." Ken nodded," Good." He took his hand away and helped Cry into a sitting position. Cry found his arms full of Ken. He happily hugged back. "Wanna get some pizza?" Ken asked. "Yeah, that would be great," Cry said, patting Ken's back. "We'll have to go to the ground floor mall to get some," Ken said, letting go. Cry actually felt sad when Ken let go. His stomach began to feel weird. "I know how much you like pepperoni-pizza," Ken winked at him. Cry's belly began to..flutter? Cry was confused by his feelings. Ken helped him stand up and walked to the hallway. "You coming or what?" Ken asked. Cry stood still for a moment, looking at his hand where Ken had touched him. "Yeah," Cry said, smiling brightly," I'm coming." He walked towards Ken and took his hand again. It was odd, but it felt so nice. Ken's warmth radiating from his body. A big smile could be seen on Ken's face. It didn't seem to bother Ken to hold hands. Ken squeezed Cry's hand softly. Cry returned the gesture. They walked down the big stairs to the ground floor of the big fancy hotel. They earned some looks and stares from other people, but both man didn't mind and continued their way. They arrived in the small grocery store. "I believe the pizza is in the back," Ken said, pointing in a certain direction," You go find us pizza, I've gotta do some more shopping." "Okay," Cry said and walked in the pointed direction. Ken quickly found his other grocery's, a bread and some eggs. He looked for Cry and found him with his upper body in the freezer. "I found it!" Cry yelled," the last pepperoni!" Ken laughed as he saw Cry climb out of the freezer with two pizza boxes in his hands, while he walked to the counter. He put his bread and eggs on the counter, waiting for Cry. "So," the young counter lady smiled and asked," How long have you two been in an relationship?" Ken looked at her in shock. Suddenly realization hit him. He laughed and said," Cry and I aren't in an relationship." "Oh, I'm truly sorry," the counter lady said," You two just seemed so happy and you were holding hands." "It's okay," Ken said," I understand. He just needed some support." The counter lady smiled heartily at him. "Here they are," Cry said, putting the pizza´s on the counter. The lady quickly scanned the products and Ken paid for them. They said goodbye and walked back to the stairs. "What where you talking about?" Cry asked as he took hold of Ken´s hand. "Oh, nothing," Ken said, laughing softly," She thought we were dating." Cry stopped dead in his tracks. " She did?" "Yeah," Ken said. Cry took his hand out of Ken´s grip. "I told her it was alright and that we weren´t dating," Ken said. He took hold of Cry´s hand so he couldn´t pull back. Cry stared at their intertwined fingers. "I like you, Cry.." Ken said," You´re a really good friend." Cry´s heart jumped when Ken said those words. "Yeah," Cry said and tightened his grip on Ken´s hand," I really like you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy~**

Pewdie was pacing through the living room. His heart told him to look for Cry again, but his head was telling him the opposite. When he finally had made up his mind and was ready to leave, the front door opened with a creek. "Ryan?" Pewdie asked cautiously. The door to the living room opened and revealed none other than CinnamontoastKen. "Ken?" Pewdie asked surprised. He knew Ken was in town and staying at a nearby hotel, but he didn't imagine him walking into his living room. "What are you doing here?" Pewdie asked while smiling at his friend. "Felix," Ken nodded. Pewdie was a bit unnerved with the cold tone in Ken's voice. "I'm here to pick up some of Cry's stuff," Ken said and walked towards Cry's bedroom. "What?" Pewdie froze," You know where Cry is? Where is he?!" Pewdie followed Ken, who began to pack Cry's stuff. "Yes, he's outside," Ken said matter-of-factly. Ken stopped Pewdie before he could storm outside. "He doesn't want to see you," Ken said, looking at Pewdie's shocked expression," That's why I'm picking up his stuff. He's gonna stay with me for a while." "Cry," Pewdie whispered. "You made him very upset, Felix," Ken said," He came to me in tears, I comforted him." Pewdie didn't know why Ken's words hurt him so much. Did he have feelings for his friend? "He doesn't want to have anything to do with you," Ken let go of Pewdie and walked towards the door," Stay away from him. He's happy with me." Ken walked out of the house, to his car, where Cry stood waiting for him. "And?" Cry asked anxiously. "I got the stuff you asked me to get," Ken said. He put Cry's stuff in the trunk. Suddenly the front door of the small house opened and Pewdie walked out. His eyes red and cheeks wet from crying. "Cry!" he yelled and sprinted towards the man," Ryan! Please!" Ken quickly, but softly, pushed Cry into the car and slammed the door shut, before Pewdie could reach him. He turned towards Pewdie. "What do you want, Felix?" Ken asked, anger clearly in his voice. "I just want to say sorry!" Pewdie said. Ken shook his head and walked to the other side of the car. He stepped in and started the motor. "Please, Ryan, I'm sorry!" Pewdie said, looking at Cry through the window of the car," Let me make it up to you!" Cry turned his head away, he could no longer look into those ocean-blue eyes. Ken quickly drove the car on the street. Pewdie stared at the car quickly disappearing down the road, falling to his knees, he cried. He wouldn't let Cry go, he was determined to make it up to him. Because he loved him. Cry began to hiccup as tears fell down his face, the tear-filled eyes of Pewdie fresh in his memory. _Why, oh, why, did he fall in love with him? _Ken laid his hand on Cry's knee, hoping to ease the sobs that wrecked the young man's body. _I'll protect you, Cry, I'll give you all my love, _Ken thought_, You always had.. _"I have a plan," Ken said. Cry had been staring out of the car window, thinking about everything, he turned his head to Ken. "Let's go to the arcade," Ken said," To get your mind of things." Cry nodded and took a hold of Ken's hand," That would be nice." Ken smiled warmly at Cry. He took his hand away from Cry and turned a corner towards the arcade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 5!**

**Sorry this one's so short!**

**Enjoy~**

Cry was having a great time. He totally forgot about the incident and his crush on his friend. Ken made sure of the last. _I don't want him to think about Felix, _Ken thought, _he only has to think about me. _Ken knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't do anything about it, he was just…jealous. Every once in a while, after he did a good move or won the game, Cry looked up at Ken with big eyes. As if asking Ken if he was doing it good. Ken would either nod, smile or ruffle Cry's hair. They ran into Toby 'Tobuscus' Turner and Jack 'Jacksfilms' Douglass. They all decided to play a 2 VS 2 game. Toby and Cry where on the winning end. "Yes!" Toby shouted after delivering the deathblow to Ken. He jumped up and did a victory dance with Cry. They burst out in laughs. "Anybody up for a drink?" Jack asked. Ken nodded, Cry agreed and Toby simply hugged Jack. "Let's go!"

"Ooooh," Ken cooed," Fancy!" Toby stomped him on the shoulder. He and Jack ordered the same cocktail. Ken wanted a simple Chinese Green tea and Cry was still deciding. "If you don't hurry," Ken said to Cry," I will choose for you." Cry chuckled," I think a Bacardi-coke, or cola whatever you call it, is alright." Jack ordered the drinks and went to the toilet. Ken leaned back in his chair. "So," he asked Toby," how long have you two been dating?" Cry, who had been busy texting Red, looked up from his phone, staring at Toby. Toby chuckled. "Are we that obvious?" Ken shrugged. "For a little of 2 weeks," Toby said, a dreamily smile on his face. The drinks arrived and so did Jack. "And you?" Toby asked. Cry, who just took a sip of his drink, almost choked. Ken patted his back while Cry coughed harshly. After receiving a glass of water, Cry excused himself and went to the bathroom. Ken wore a painful expression. "I believe he has a bit of a crush on Pewdie," Ken said softly. Toby nodded. "and you don't like that," Jack said fatter-of-factly. Ken shook his head. "Does Pewdie like him back?" Toby asked, shifting in his chair. "At first not," Ken said," with the break-up with Marzia and stuff." Ken took a sip of his drink," But I believe he does now.." Jack sighed. "You like like the little brunette?" Toby asked. Cry suddenly returned from the toilet. He sat down next to Ken. "They have terrible hand soap here," Cry said chuckling. Ken smiled at him. He took out his phone and texted Toby. Toby looked at his phone and showed Jack. Both looked sad as they read the one word on in the text: 'Yes.'

**Sorry, this is short, sort of a filler chapter.**

**Bye~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 6!**

**Don't forget, you guys can have a influence in this story ;)**

**Enjoy~**

"Guys, I need your help," Ken said softly in the telephone. Ken stood in the small kitchen in the hotel, while Cry was playing a game in the living room. "With what exactly?" the voice on the phone said. "Cry," Ken said, he had a plan to get Cry to stay with him. "Is there a problem?" said a voice on the background of the phone. "Can you guys invite Felix and…steal his phone?" Ken asked, biting his lip. There was silence on the other side. "You want us to do what?" "I need his phone, to make sure he didn't take pictures of Cry as blackmail," Ken lied. "Would he really do that?" the voice asked," Are you sure? You're not gonna use it for anything else?" "Yes," Ken said," I'm just concerned about Cry's wellbeing. I want to protect him." "Okay, me and Jack will invite him over for a game or something and then I'll try to steal his phone," the voice said. "Can you do that Toby?" "Of course!" Ken sighed relieved," Thank you. Can you come by and bring me the phone later?" "Yeah," Toby said," See ya later." The click sounded, followed by a familiar beeping, indicating that the line was cut.

His phone rang, hoping it was Cry, Pewdie crabbed his phone as fast as he could. It was Cry. A text message.

Heey Pewds? Are you enjoying yourself? Are you okay, not sick or anything? X C

Pewdie chuckled, typical Cry. Even when he was mad he still cared. He knew Cry was still furious at him, but the brown haired man couldn't help but worry. Pewdie didn't quite know how to reply.

I'm fine. P

_Was that to bold? _Pewdie thought. He shook his head. He always texted like that, it seemed a bit bold, but most people knew him.

His phone rang again. Cry had replied.

oh. okay.

Pewdie didn't know what he had to think of the timid reply. He shrugged and tuck his phone away. He was feeling a bit mad himself. He was angry at Cry, for walking so easily to Ken. _What am I thinking?! _Pewdie thought and slapped himself, _It's not his fault, I was wrong, but still..I can't help but feel mad at him, and Ken and I just… _Realization hit him like a high-five with a chair from the Hulk. He was…**jealous. **He was jealous at Ken, that Cry ran to him, he was jealous that Ken looked like the hero in this story. He shook his head. He had never felt the emotion so strong before, not even with Marzia.. _Oh Cry, _he thought, _all the things you do to me.. _

His phone rang. For a minute he thought it was Cry again, but the ringing continued, indicating he was being called. He picked up his phone. "Felix," he said, not trying to sound cheerful. "Hey Felix!" "Toby?" "Yes! Hey man!" Toby said happily," You wanna hang out with me and Jack for an hour or so? Simply playing games or watching a movie?" Pewdie thought for a moment. It would be a good distraction from all his weird thoughts. "Yeah," he answered," That would be fun." "See you in a bit?" Toby asked. "See you in a bit."

Pewdie knocked on the front door of Toby and Jack's apartment. Jack opened the door. "Hey Felix," he said while shaking Pewdie's hand. Felix smiled at him. "Toby's in the living room, trying to choose a game to play, why don't you go help him out?" Jack said, while walking back into the kitchen. Felix hung his coat on a hook and got rid of his shoes. "Hey Felix!" Toby said when Pewdie walked into the room. "Hey Toby, so what are we going to play?" Pewdie smiled. "Do you wanna play Call of Duty, or.. Worm Revolution?" While Pewdie was looking at the games, Toby reached to grab his phone out of Pewdie's back-pocket. Not much people knew, but Toby was very swift, he had stolen some phone's before. That was before Jack kept him on the right track and before YouTube became important. That's why Jack hadn't been happy with this...little stunt. It was because he cared about Cry's wellbeing, he admitted to help. Suddenly Pewdie's phone rang. Pewdie placed the games down while Toby quickly returned to his original position. "Just a sec." Pewdie muttered. "Not a problem." Toby smiled. A very thin layer of sweat on his forehead. _That was close, _Toby thought. "Just remember to put it on mute, once we play the game." Pewdie nodded while looking at Cry's text.

I'm still mad at you..Are you angry at me too? X C

Pewdie frowned. _I am, _he thought, _but I can't say that, that's not fair. _

No, I'm not angry at you.

Pewdie pressed send and put away his phone. Not bothering to put it completely in his pocket. Toby noticed and swiftly grabbed the phone when Pewdie reached to take an controller. "Ready to play?" Toby asked smiling. Jack walked in and sat between the two on the couch. "Yeah," Pewdie said, grinning mischievously," I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 7!**

**Enjoy~**

The doorbell rang. Ken stood up and opened the door. "Heey Toby!" he said," Nice of you to stop by!" Cry stood up and walked to the hall. He looked around the corner. He saw Ken and Toby exchange something, but he couldn't see what. "Hey Cry," Toby said, noticing the brown curls at the corner. "Hey Toby," Cry said, while walking towards them. "Do you wanna stay or..?" Ken asked. Toby shook his head. "No thanks," he said," Jack is cooking for me, so I have to get back." Her smiled as he wished them farewell. "So.." Cry said, while he and Ken walked back into the small living room," What did he want?" Ken shrugged and sat down on the couch. Cry sat beside him. He looked at Ken, unsure of what to say next. "How about we go out?" Ken asked, turning himself to Cry and placing hands on Cry's," for dinner." Cry seemed hesitant. "I pay." Cry looked chocked at him. "You want to take me out for dinner and pay?" Cry began to blush heavily. Ken laughed and stroke Cry's brown slightly curled hair. "Yes," Ken said," all of that." Cry looked at the ground and then into Ken's eyes. The look on Cry's face made Ken melt..almost. Ken had to control himself to not kiss Cry. He looked so.. cute, adorable. Cry's expression changed to ultra happy. "Okay, but then you'll have to choice where we'll eat." Ken grinned.

Ken had chosen a nice little restaurant that looked like a pizzeria, but was a bit more fancy. They had ordered a pizza each. Cry had trouble choosing between the pepperoni pizza and a special fish-type pizza. Ken had suggested he choose the pepperoni and that Ken himself would choose the special fish-type pizza, then they'd trade half of the pizza. Cry had liked the idea and agreed with it. Cry sipped from his coca-cola, thinking about Pewdie and the text messages. _Was he really not angry at him? _he thought. "I'm going to the toilet," Cry said to Ken, smiling at him. _What a sweet man he is, _he thought. "Okay," Ken said, looking up from the dessert-menu he'd been drooling over the past minutes. Cry smiled and walked to the toilet. Once he sat on the closed seat, he pulled out his phone and checked his text messages. He had an unread message from Pewdiepie.

No, I'm not angry at you.

Cry sighed relieved and quickly send a message back.

I'm so happy. I don't know what I should have done if you where angry at me.

He waited a bit. Then his phone-screen lighten up, showing a new message has arrived. He quickly read it, he was really happy Pewdie wasn't angry at him. Although he himself was still a bit angry at Pewdie. While he read, his expression changed from relief to utter terror.

I'm not angry. I'm furious. How could you? I hate you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 8!**

**Enjoy~**

Cry's bottom lip quivered. Tears sprang in his eyes as he left the bathroom stall. He ran straight to Ken, who still seemed to be drooling over the desserts. Upon Cry's arrival, Ken looked up. Instant worry showed on his face. "What wrong?" he asked worried as he jumped from his chair and hugged Cry. "Fe-Felix.." Cry sobbed. Ken took Cry's chair and put it next to his as he sat Cry and himself down. "Shh, it's okay.." Ken said, stroking Cry's back. The pizza's arrived and the waitress asked if they needed anything. "A water, please," Ken said, nodding to her. Cry stopped sobbing and just hugged Ken. Ken took a hold of Cry's chin and made him look him in the eyes. Ken instantly felt blood rushing down his body when he saw the big tears filled eyes of Cry. He blushed lightly. He never expected to be so affected by Cry. "Whatever he said…or did.. don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he says.. You're very pretty." Ken said, smiling warmly at Cry. Cry wiped away his tears with his sleeves. "You think so?" he asked while looking up at Ken. Cry only noticed know how beautiful Ken actually was. The soft lights and the warmth from the candle on the table.. everything seemed to make the bearded man more beautiful. Cry blushed. He had never thought about Ken as attractive, but now.. _Why does my stomach feels like it's flying and making summersault's? _he thought. Ken needed every ounce of self-control to not press his limps against Cry's. _Those big, surprised and yet hopeful eyes.. _Ken thought, _I can't help it..it's so cute..He's making me fall even more for him. _The glass of water arrived and the waitress asked if they needed more. Ken gently refused and she walked away. "Let's eat the pizza," Ken said, smiling at Cry," before it gets cold." Cry sniffled a bit," yeah. Good idea."

Cry hoped that one mean text message was a one-time thing. But he was wrong. It the following two days he got more.

Why did you have a boyfriend?

Are you one of those fags who goes to gay bars and gives blowjobs?

Are you some sort of gay slut?

Those messages were the worst. Cry had come to Ken every time. In tears. Ken had comforted him every time and make sure he complimented Cry on how good he was looking or how nice he was. Cry had giggled and hugged Ken, thanking him. Cry had the feeling he began to like Ken more than friends. One time, he had almost kissed Ken. After Ken had given him a compliment on how pretty his eyes where and that he could stare all day in them, he had stared in Ken's eyes, feeling like he was going to drown and he had shifted closer and closer and without noticing his face was very close to Ken's. He could feel his breathing and the slight feeling of Ken's beard. He had quickly pulled away, feeling very embarrassed and blushing heavily. His heart was racing and his breathing shallow. He had excited the room and lay on his bed. Thinking about the situation, he fell asleep. Ken had apparently tucked him in, 'cause when he woke up the following morning, he was under his cover and his shirt was missing. He smiled. He had eventually stopped texting Pewdie and concentrated on the fun stuff with Ken. And he felt very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 9!**

**Enjoy~**

_Finally.. _Cry thought. He let out a deep sigh. Ken finally agreed to let him go grocery shopping by himself. Cry didn't know why, but Ken didn't like the idea of Cry going alone. Cry found himself blushing, Ken was such a sweet man. He smiled softly. Oh, how much he liked Ken. He didn't know himself. At last, he was walking in the city's centre, going to the first grocery shop he sees. "Uhm.." Cry mumbled to himself," I need some eggs and.." He had accidentally bumped into somebody. "Oh my god. I'm so terribly sorry!" he quickly said. He looked up to the person he walked into. He froze. He began to sweat and suddenly got ice cold. "P-P….Pewdie?" Cry asked, eyes big with terror. Pewdie looked confused at Cry. "Cry!" he suddenly said," Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Pewdie took hold of Cry's arms. Cry began to shake, still staring at Pewdie with horror. He had the feeling he was going to faint. Pewdie noticed Cry's quickening breath. "Here," Pewdie said, leading them to a bench," easy.." Pewdie softly stroke Cry's hair. Cry began to0 shiver and tears rolled down his cheeks. He was having a panic attack, he knew it, but couldn't do anything about it. Pewdie had only seen Cry once having a panic attack, he wasn't really sure what he had to do. "Cry..?" Cry began to see spots. "H-H-H…he..lp.." Cry began to cough. "Cry?!" Pewdie began to worry. He quickly pulled out his water bottle and gave it to Cry. Cry didn't respond, so he tried to feed it to Cry. Cry was beginning to shake uncontrollably. "Cry, c'mone.." Pewdie sighed. He was both happy and worried that there were no other people at the stores. He quickly made a decision and poured water in his mouth. He pressed his lips, mouth open to Cry's. Pewdie would have felt happy or embarrassed if it wasn't such a bad and serious situation. At least it worked. Cry coughed a little, but swallowed the water. Pewdie did it again. Cry didn't cough anymore and began to breath deep in and out. "There you go," Pewdie said softly. He rubbed Cry's back. Cry opened his eyes, gasping for air and looked around. His eyes fell on Pewdie's blue ones. "Felix..?" he softly asked. His voice was a bit hoarse. Pewdie sighed in relieve. "Are you okay?" Pewdie asked, worry clear on his face. "Y-yeah.." Cry said," I think so.." Cry suddenly realized what was going on. "No!" he yelled," Get away from me!" He pushed Pewdie off the bench. Pewdie looked confused at Cry. "What was that for?" he asked a bit angry, while standing up. "What do you mean?!" Cry yelled. "Why are you being so mean?" Pewdie asked, more confused than angry," I know you're angry with me, but I kinda just saved your life." Cry looked angry, but it turned to confusion. "You…did?" he asked. His hand going to his lips. "Yes," Pewdie said," Why shouldn't I?" Pewdie hold out his hand, he wanted to comfort Cry. To say, right there and then, that he had feelings for Cry and that he wanted to know how he could apologize. But the sudden dark look in Cry's eyes stopped him. "Oh yeah?" Cry asked, in his infamous horror-reading-voice," Why should you." Pewdie shook his head in confusion. _What did I do know? _Pewdie thought. "I'm just a stupid fag, only good for blowjobs and.." Cry couldn't even finish the sentence he wanted to say. He turned around. The tears started to fall again. The words had hurt him, very much. "What?!" Pewdie screamed in his high voice. Somewhere in the back of his head, he registered that Cry just said he was gay and that little piece of mind was very happy. "You heard me.." Cry said," It is one of the things you said." Pewdie never felt more confused than that moment. "I…I never said anything like that.." he went quiet. "What?" Cry asked softly, turning towards Pewdie. Cry could see the honesty in Pewdie's eyes. _If it wasn't him..who did? _Cry thought. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him. Pewdie hugged him close. "I'm sorry," Pewdie said. "But…you texted me.." Cry said stunned. "What did you say?" Pewdie said, holding Cry at arm's length. "You..texted me.." Cry said slowly, holding up his phone to show Pewdie. Pewdie took the phone, letting go of Cry. "Cry.." Pewdie said softly, his face turning white," these text messages..they where send AFTER I lost my phone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 10!**

**Enjoy~**

"Would you get that?" Jack asked Toby, who was sitting on the couch. "Sure," Toby stood up and walked to the door. A loud banging sounded from the hallway. Toby opened the door. "Cry?" Toby asked surprised. "Toby," Cry said. He was not looking amused. Toby let him in and lead him to the living room. "Hey Cry!" Jack said happily," How is it going?" Cry nodded to Jack. Jack just then noticed the look on Toby's face. He fell silent. All three sat on the couch. "Toby.." Cry said softly," I know what you used to do..before you met Jack. The stealing thing.." Toby nodded, he knew where this was going. "So tell me.." Cry looked him in the eye, a desperate expression on his face," who was it?" Toby looked away in shame. Jack put his hand on Toby's knee. "I stole Pewdie's phone.." Toby said. He felt so embarrassed. Cry nodded and said:"Who made you do it..? I know you didn't do this yourself.." He showed the text messages. Jack took the phone and read the messages. His eyes got comically wide as he gasped. Toby quickly read the texts. _I can't believe this.. _both Jack and Toby thought. Jack looked from the text to Cry and back to the phone. Toby hide his face in his hands as he cried. He was sobbing really hard, all the while saying:"I never wanted this." and "I'm so sorry, Cry." Jack went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. Cry stroke Toby's back. "Toby.. I don't blame you or anything…-" Jack walked back in and Cry looked at him, Jack was pale "-obviously you guys were set up." Toby mumbled a word. "What did you say?" Cry asked, stopping his comforting gesture. Toby looked up, wiping the tears from his yes. "He said it was for a good purpose..He said it was because he was concerned about your wellbeing, just like J-Jack and me.." Toby hiccupped," He said he wanted to.." He shook his head. "Toby..please," Cry said, taking hold of Toby's hands," tell me who did this.." Jack placed the drinks down on the table. "I_I can't.." Toby said, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Felix.." he mumbled. "I ran into him.." Cry said, letting go of Toby," I had a panic attack.." Jack looked up to him. "He told me, he lost his phone..he had last seen his phone when he was here.. I kinda add things up..so here I am.." Jack nodded and hugged Toby for a moment. "I'm going to tell him, Toopy," Jack said. Toby looked at him, wide eyed. "This can't..we can't.." Jack said. He looked to Cry. "It..it was.." Jack took a deep breath," Ken."

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Cry was currently yelling in CinnamonToastKen's face. "YOU SICK SONUVABITCH!" Ken said nothing, he simply stared at the floor in silence. He let the words wash over him. "ALL THOSE THINGS YOU SAID.. I THOUGHT IT WAS FELIX..BUT IT WAS YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE MY FRIEND!" Cry yelled, screamed and cried. He was so confused..angry..his heart was broken. And Ken knew it. He knew what he had done. "WHAT ABOUT THE NICE THINGS, HUH? WHERE THOSE LIES TOO? ALL THOSE COMPLIMENTS?!" Ken shook his head," those where true.." "You know what?" Cry said," I don't care. You lied to me..made Felix look bad and BROKE MY FUCKING HEART. OF ALL THE PEOPLE, IT. WAS. YOU. I HATE YOU!" Ken cried silently, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had never wanted it to be like this. He wanted Cry to stay..with him. He wanted Cry to be happy with him..that Cry loved him.. He never wanted to break Cry's heart, he had never thought.. "Why, Ken?" Cry asked silently, finally stopping pacing around the room. Ken flinched at the pain-filled words, especially his name. "Because you were going back to him.." he softly said. "You're .. jealous?" Cry asked stunned. Ken nodded. "Oh god, Ken!" Cry yelled, throwing his hands in the air," You did all this, ALL THIS SHIT, just because I was going to FORGIVE one of your best friends?!" Ken flinched again, if Cry said it like that.. He never did realize it.. "I'm so done with you," Cry said, he ran into the guest bedroom, slamming the door shut. He packed all his stuff, which weren't much, and put them in his back. He walked towards the door of the hotel room. Ken quickly stood up. "where are you going?" he asked worried. "I think I'll go to Jack and Toby, 'cause they have been honest with me," Cry said. Ken could feel the sting of those words. "Anyway, it's away from you," Cry said coldly and pulled the door close.

Knocking sounded. "I got it!" Shuffling sounds and some scarping of furniture. The creaking of the door when it was opened. "Oh…Cry?"

Cry stepped in the house. "Hey Toby..Jack," he said, smiling sadly," Can I stay here for a bit?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 11!**

**Enjoy~**

Toby placed the cookie jar on the table, Jack and Cry instantly picking a cookie. Jack had a vanilla-cookie and Cry a chocolate-chipped-cookie. Toby put in the DVD and sat between the two men on the couch. "So," Jack said," we're gonna watch Saw?" Toby grinned," Yup. 1, 2 and 3." Cry giggled, Jack looked a bit pale. "Don't worry," Toby said, putting his arms around Jack's shoulder," I'll keep you safe." He said, teasingly. Cry chuckled. Toby then wrapped an arm around Cry's shoulder too. "And you," he said, sounding serious," I'll keep you safe too."

Cry was having a good time at Toby and Jack's place. They were very sweet to him. Cry knew Toby felt really guilty about what had happened. Cry didn't blame him. Cry didn't blame anybody. And yet..he blamed everybody. Including himself. So he had figured he gave everybody an even chance. Everybody got an even chance to apologize. Jack and Toby were already apologizing him and Cry had forgiven them. They let him stay at their place, that definitely meant something. Yeah, even Ken, who had done something so mean, had a chance for forgiveness. Pewdie, who he didn't even know how to hate, had a chance for forgiveness.

Cry was walking towards the spot he had agreed to meet Ken. Ken had texted him, saying that he had gone to Pewdie, gave back his phone and that he apologized. Soon he got a text from Pewdie, telling him that everything was okay and that they didn't have a fight. Cry was very relieved. Ken had asked him to go to the amusement park. Ken knew Cry loved the amusement park. Cry chuckled, _sneaky Ken. _They would take the bus and go the amusement park, it was open for a longer time, and then Ken would bring Cry home. Or at least, to Toby and Jack. Cry sighed, it was difficult, but he would be nice to Ken. He couldn't stay angry at the bearded man, he was just too sweet. He just…did the wrong thing for the right reason? Cry looked around when he arrived at the bus stop. Ken was nowhere in sight. Cry was discussing with himself if he should text Ken or not. He could hear the engine of the bus already, soon followed by the sight of the bus turning the corner. _Come on Ken, _Cry thought, getting nervous. "Cry!" came a sudden voice. Cry turned around and saw Ken running towards him. Cry couldn't help but laugh, seeing his friend run towards him. Cry took one step into the bus, which had opened his doors and had stopped. Ken climbed into the bus before Cry and muttered:"Yeah, you have a good laugh." Ken paid the tickets before Cry could protest. Cry blushed slightly, Ken was such a gentleman. They took a place in the back of the bus. Ken loved the back of the bus, right above the wheels, whenever the bus drove over a speed bump, they would bounce really high and Ken couldn't help but laugh. Every time. Cry found it rather cute, so childish, so typical Ken. "So," Cry bumped his elbow in Ken's ribcage," why where you so late?" Ken blushed slightly and bit his lip," I over slept." He stroke the back of his neck. Cry laughed again. Ken was happy to see him laugh, he had a feeling they would have a great time at the amusement park. Cry smiled at him. "So, where do you wanna go first?" Ken asked. Cry got an excited twinkle in his eyes," how about the rollercoaster?" Ken groaned," I knew you where gonna say that! You know I don't like rollercoaster's!" Cry laughed evilly. "Yeah, I know," Cry said, hugging Ken for a moment," You always get nauseous." Ken sighed, but had a smile on his face. "Oh well, if I throw up," he said, grinning at Cry," I'm going to throw up on you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 12(?)!**

**Enjoy~**

Cry was laughing pretty hard. Ken was trying not to throw up. People around the two men either smiled or gave them strange looks. Ken was right. He **did **get very nauseous after the rollercoaster. "You make me suffer," Ken said. Cry simply kept on laughing. Ken sighed and thought: _But you're worth it. _"You okay?" Cry asked, after calming down. "Yeah," Ken said," but I'm not going in something wild or fast for a hour of five." Cry shook his head and shrugged. "Guess I have to go alone," he teased. Ken glared playfully at him. After the rollercoaster they went to one of the shows the amusement park had, so Ken's stomach had a pause. It was a show about Indians and cowboys and the typical wild west. Cry liked the tricks the horses did. Ken liked the fact his stomach stopped protesting. After the show they went into the waterslides, the one's with the boats, the slower rides and in the eagles. The eagle was bird-formed sit places where you could sit in with two or less persons and it would twist around itself and go up high. It wasn't a adrenaline-filled ride, but it was nice. Cry was pressed against Ken, the space they had a bit too small, but Cry didn't mind. Nor did Ken, he actually liked it very much. They talked for a bit, Ken softly stroking Cry's back. When they got back on the ground they went to a lot more attractions. It was quite late and they hadn't had a meal, so they decided to stop at one of the many snack bar's to eat something. They shared a big sack of fries and they both got a hot dog too. Cry was sipping on his big coca-cola and Ken took a sip of his tea. They were enjoying their meal in silent peace. They almost finished their fries and Cry reached to garb the last, so did Ken. They looked at each other when they accidentally touched hands. Ken took a hold of Cry's hand, making Cry blush. With his other hand he took the last of the fries and put its end between his teeth and leaned closer to Cry. Cry got the message and leaned forward, taking the other end in his mouth. They both began to nibble and eventually their lips met. They kept like that, lips touching just a bit, before Cry broke it off and pulled away. He nonchalantly drank the rest of his coca-cola, almost as if nothing happened. The deep red color on his face told differently. "Hey Cry?" Ken asked softly. He smiled at remembering the touch of Cry's lips. "Yeah?" "Do you want to go to the Ferris-wheel last?" Ken asked, softly nudging Cry. Cry smiled," Yeah, I'd love to." They put away their garbage, like good boys and walked towards the line of the Ferris-wheel. There weren't many people left, like…almost nobody, oh well. It was getting really late, it was almost midnight, that's when the amusement park would close. They were last in line, all the people were already in the Ferris-wheel. Cry stepped into the carriage-thing, thinking Ken followed. But after sitting down he noticed Ken wasn't in it with him. Ken was talking to the boy at the stand, the one who controlled the Ferris-wheel. Ken smiled and walked to wards Cry. He got in the carriage-thing, sitting opposite of Cry. "Who was that?" Cry asked. "That was Tomas," Ken said, " I know him from school." Cry smiled," Oh, what nice you see him here." Ken nodded. The Ferris-wheel started to spin, it went for quite some rounds. Cry and Ken faking being scared at the top and shouting loudly 'WEEEEEH!' when they went up and down. Cry was laughing so hard, he was doubled over. Ken took a hold of his shaking belly. They slowly calmed down. That's when Cry noticed they stopped right at the top. "Oh hey!" Cry exclaimed, in a child-like manor," We're right at the top!" Ken nodded and, just like Cry, looked out of the carriage-thing's window. Ken looked at his watch. Exactly 0:00. Ken smiled. They heard some sounds coming from the ground, soon followed by a bang and the air was filled with colors. Cry gasped. Fireworks kept on coming, lighting up the sky and the glow in Cry's eyes. Cry made grabby hands at Ken, as to pull him closer, still staring at the fireworks. Ken sat beside him. "Do you like it?" Ken asked softly. Cry nodded, still amazed. "I asked Tomas to stop us right at the top at 12 o'clock, " Ken said, stroking Cry's upper arm. Cry turned his head in surprise, staring at Ken. As soon as Cry had turned around entirely, Ken smashed his lips to Cry's. Cry had a expression of shock. He soon closed his eyes and let Ken kiss him. Ken's tongue asked for permission by slowly licking Cry's bottom lip. Cry slowly opened his mouth, Ken slipping his tongue in. Their tongues had a soft and slow battle for dominance. Cry knew from the start that Ken would win. Ken smiled, knowing he had won and kissed Cry a little harder. Cry didn't want to, but had to, pull away. He needed breath. He opened his eyes and saw Ken smiling at him. Ken let go of Cry's upper arm. Cry sat still for a moment. His brain processing, hearing the fireworks at the background. When he had processed it all, he dove at Ken, grabbing the bearded man and pulling him in for a more heated kiss. Ken willingly getting pushed in the couch of the carriage-thing. When the Ferris-wheel started spinning again, the two men only stopped sharing kisses when they got to ground-level again. They stepped out of the carriage-thing, Cry all red and flustered, Ken grinning like a mad man. Cry started to walk towards the exit. Ken gave a thumbs up to Tomas, who only shook his head and smiled. "are you coming or what?" Cry shouted to Ken. Ken turned to the brown haired man and took a sprint. Wrapping his arm around Cry's waist, letting his hand slowly slid down to Cry's butt. Cry slapped the man as he laughed. Ken only grinned, as they walked to the bus stop. Cry gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Ken kept on grinning the whole evening, feeling like the luckiest man alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 13!**

**Enjoy~**

Cry was having a time like floating on cloud nine. Jack and Toby noticed, they asked about it, but Cry simply grinned at them dreamily. He was still dreamy when Pewdiepie called. "It's Cry here!" Cry said happily over the phone. "Hey," Pewdie said on the other end," you sound happy?" Cry laughed," Yeah, I've had a fun time with Ken at the amusement park." The line went silent for a bit. "Pewdie?" Cry asked worried," You still there?" After a bit, and a hidden sigh, Pewdie answered," Yeah, well, that's fantastic. So I called to ask if you want to go.." Pewdie trailed off. "Yes?" Cry asked, sounding very innocent. "I wondered if you wanted to go out..with me..like..a…date." Pewdie muttered. Cry pretended to discuss it with himself. "Sure!" he said after a while," I'd love to!" Cry couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt towards Ken, but quickly shook it off. "…Really?!" Pewdie said. "Yes," Cry said giggling. "Okay," Pewdie said, sounding so, so happy," I'll pick you up at eight."

The smile never left Pewdie's face, not even when he walked towards Cry who was waiting for him in front of the restaurant. Actually, his smile only got bigger when spotting Cry's fancy clothes. "Cry.." he said, getting Cry's attention," You look so…" He trailed off, again. "Do I look too fancy?" Cry asked, a little worried. He looked at himself," Is it too much?" Pewdie shook his head quickly. "No!" he said," You look really great!...handsome even." Cry blushed slightly. Pewdie did too. "So," Pewdie asked while taking Cry in his arms," do you want to have dinner with me?" Cry's blush got worse. "Yes, I'd love to," Cry said softly. Pewdie wanted to kiss him, right then and there, but he contained himself. They both got inside, Pewdie holding the door open. Pewdie had reserved, so they had to wait for a waitress to point them to their table. They sat down at the neatly set table, with three little candles in the middle and a bush of roses at the side. "Wow," Cry said, whistling softly," that looks so fancy." Pewdie chuckled," just like you." The waitress walked over to them to give them the menu's. "Can I get you young gentlemen something to drink?" she asked politely. "Yes, thank you very much," Pewdie said," I'd have two glasses of champagne, please." The waitress nodded and left to fetch the drinks. "Champagne?" Cry asked, looking surprised at Pewdie. Pewdie smiled slyly," only the best for you."

They had the best fucking talk they've ever had. Cry was laughing through the night and Pewdie made joke after joke. Their dinner was delicious and now they were waiting for dessert. The waitress they had for the entire evening came over to get the orders for the dessert. "I want the biggest ice-cream you have, and make it into one portion, so we can share!" Pewdie exclaimed, a little tipsy. Cry laughed and said:" I love ice-cream!" Pewdie nodded wildly. They really needed to sober up. The waitress laughed and left to get the order to the chef. "So," Pewdie asked," do you like somebody?" Cry looked surprised at him," Are we gonna have that talk?" Pewdie giggled and nodded. "Yes," Cry said," I like multiple people." Pewdie had a look of surprise and confusion. "I like you, Ken, Toby, Jack, everybody." Cry laughed hysterically. Pewdie joined him. They stopped laughing when the waitress came back. She smiled amused at them and put the biggest ice-cream both of the men had seen on the table. They both grabbed a spoon and dove right in. The waitress left, still smiling. "Argh," Pewdie suddenly exclaimed. Cry looked worried up at him, he was a bit sobering up. "Brain freeze!" Pewdie yelled. Silent over took them. Cry started to giggle, then laugh softly and it was followed by full out laughter. He almost started rolling of the table, laughing so hard. Pewdie was holding his head while moaning in pain. After a bit, they both calmed down, both sobered up. "Thanks for laughing at me," Pewdie muttered. Cry smiled at him and took his hand in his," You're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 14!**

**Enjoy~**

Pewdie and Cry where walking hand in hand in the moonlight. It was such a romantic setting. The lake looked beautiful in the bluish light, soft lines forming from where the fish got a bit of air. There was this nice silence. Neither of the men said a word, just simply hold hands. They spotted a bench at the side of the lake. They both had the same thing in mind and sat on the bench. Cry leaned his head on Pewdie's shoulder. They sat for a while, staring into the water. Cry wanted to say something, so he sat up right and turned to Pewdie. Pewdie seemed deep in thoughts, so Cry decided to stay silent. They got up and walked on through. "Cry..?" Pewdie softly said. "Yes," Cry whispered. Pewdie suddenly put his hands in front of Cry and leaded the way. "What are you doing?" Cry asked. "Just..wait," Pewdie whispered in Cry's ear. Cry shuddered. After a bit of shuffling carefully forward, they arrived and Pewdie took his hands away. Cry gasped for breath at the beautiful sight. Candles where burning, a blanket laid out on the grass and on the blanket stood a picnic basket and glasses. "I did this," Pewdie whispered from behind in Cry's ear," for you." Cry turned around and looked shocked at Pewdie. He pointed at the blanket, the at them both and back at the blanket. Pewdie laughed. "Yes," he said," this is for us." He smiled warmly at Cry. They both sat down. Cry was curious and looked in the basket. There was some wine and a chocolate cake. "Aww Pewdie," Cry said, sighing in content," this is so sweet. Thank you." Pewdie shrugged and laughed softly. "No problem." Cry smiled and scooted closer to Pewdie. They sat with each other while staring at the lake. Again. "This is just lovely," Cry said, turning his head to Pewdie. "You are lovely." Pewdie said. He had half closed eyes, leaning forward to Cry. Cry knew what he was going to do. He felt unsure. _What about Ken? _He thought, _am I betraying him..? _Cry thought for a short moment. No, he wasn't betraying Ken, he had never said he wanted a relationship with Ken. Nor with Pewdie. They had just kissed. It was one of the most amazing kisses Cry had ever had, that's for sure, but nothing more. Cry wasn't ready to make decision. Meanwhile, Pewdie was slowly inching closer. Cry decided against his guilt feelings and pulled Pewdie in for a kiss. Pewdie's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed. The kiss lasted for a while. When they separated Pewdie looked straight into Cry's eyes. He quickly captured Cry's lips again. He softly bit down on Cry's bottom lip. Cry gasped and Pewdie took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Cry's lips. Cry moaned softly, applying pressure to Pewdie's lips. Pewdie stumbled backwards, pulling Cry atop of him. They shared more heated kisses. Pewdie turned himself and Cry, so Cry was now under Pewdie. Pewdie softly laid down on Cry, kissing him deeply. Cry could feel Pewdie's heated body and blushed. Pewdie pressed down on Cry, his hands starting to roam Cry's body. He was trying to feel every inch of Cry's body. Every. Inch. Cry stopped him before it could get to far. "F-Felix.." he stuttered. "No," Pewdie said, climbing off Cry," It's okay. I understand." He pulled Cry in for a hug and put him on his lap. "I understand," he murmured while rubbing his nose through Cry's brown locks. Cry simply hugged closer to Pewdie. His stomach was filled with guilt, but also pleasure. He felt so, so, so guilty towards Ken, he liked Ken, he really did. But he also liked Pewdie, who's taste was still on his lips. He couldn't decide..he didn't want to decide. He was so confused, depressed and yet happy at the same time.

This was going to be difficult..


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 15!**

**Enjoy~**

The doorbell sounded. "I got it!" Toby yelled and opened the front door. "There ya go sir!" said the young man who held flowers, which he gave to Toby," Have a nice day!" Toby smiled and waved," You too!" He walked back inside. "There for you Cry!" he yelled as he put the bouquet of flowers next to the others. The many others. Almost all of the floor of the living room was covered in flowers. Cry walked in, sighing, but smiling at the sight of the flowers. "They really like you," Toby said. He scratched the back of his neck. "We need a bigger house," Jack said jokingly. Cry blushed. "I'm sorry I take so much room." He stared at the flowers. "No, that's okay," Jack said laughing," I kinda like it. It smells nice in here." Cry chuckled. "It's from Pewdie." Toby said, reading the small card," Again." Suddenly the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it," Jack said quickly, before Toby could. Toby and Cry stood at each other's side, staring at the flowers. "They're spending too much money on me," Cry sighed. Toby laughed and patted his back. "I guess they just want to win your heart." Jack walked back in the room. In his arms was a gigantic, and I mean GIGANTIC, box of chocolates. Cry's jaw dropped almost to the floor. Toby laughed his ass off. Jack seemed to struggle with the weight of the box. "Holy," Toby said. "Shit," Cry finished. Jack walked to the kitchen, followed by Toby and Cry. He put the box of chocolates next to the others on the kitchen table. The many other boxes. Cry sighed and plopped down on a chair. "They're trying to kill me," he groaned. Jack lay his hand on Cry's shoulder. "Have you tried texting them to stop?" Cry nodded," they both said: I'm not going to stop until I heard the words that you want me." Cry sighed. Toby chuckled. "Poor you," he said, teasing," I wouldn't want to be you." Cry playfully slapped him. "We really need a bigger house," Jack said, staring at the boxes. "The boxes keep getting bigger." "They just don't know how to stop." "They'll stop eventually." Cry looked up at Toby, confused. "They'll run out of money if they keep doing this." The three of them began to laugh. "Hey," Cry said, opening a box of chocolates," does anybody want a piece of chocolate? Because I will not be able to eat them all."

Eventually the chocolates and flowers began to lessen. Cry was content with that. He was not going to tell to Toby or Jack that whenever another bouquet or chocolate box was delivered, his heart fluttered and stomach made summersaults. He wasn't. But his feelings changed very much. He felt so loved and he loved the both men. He didn't know who to choose and it broke his heart. _If I choose Ken, Pewdie's heart will break and I don't want that, _Cry thought, _but if I choose Pewdie..Ken will be hurt..damn..I really don't know what to choose! _"Cry..?" Toby's uncertain voice filled his thoughts, pulling him out. "what?" he looked at them, he noticed Jack's worried stare and Toby's sad expression. He suddenly realized he was gripping his hair, very harsh, some pulled out hair strings in his hands. He stared at them with a blank look. _Ow.. _he thought. "I-I.." he tried to speak. His throat was dry and his voice faltered. "I-I…" He stood up from the couch. His knee's felt wobbly and he had the feeling he wasn't walking straight. Toby noticed and rushed to his aid. Cry was constantly muttering the words:"Who do I choose, who do I choose, who do I choose.." Toby looked confused at him. He didn't know what Cry was talking about. Jack and he noticed the change in Cry's behavior after the dates and after the deliveries. Jack quickly walked towards them. Cry's knees gave in. Jack just in time to reach him. They both took Cry to the spare bedroom, laying Cry in bed. "Just.." Jack tried to speak. He was so worried about Cry. He wanted to know what happened, but he didn't want to push Cry. He shook his head. Toby stroke Cry's hair out of his face. Cry had his eyes closed, but his lips still formed words. Toby tried to stop it by pushing his fingers against Cry's lips. Eventually he stopped. "Just take some sleep," Toby said," You look pretty exhausted. Take it easy." He stood up and walked to Jack. Jack took Toby's hand, he wanted to stay with Cry, so worried, he really wanted to, but Toby took him with him to their own bedroom. "Come on," Toby said, kissing Jack softly," He will be fine." Jack sighed, but kissed back. "Let's get some sleep." Toby said, nuzzling his head in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack nodded. "I just worry about him," he sighed. "You always do," Toby said," That's just you." Jack smiled at him," That's just me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 16!**

**Enjoy~**

Cry sighed. "You're doing it again," Toby said, pausing his game and turning towards Cry. "I'm sorry…I," another sigh. Toby walked over to his bed, on which Cry was sitting, and sat beside Cry. "What is it?" Toby asked, putting his hand on Cry's knee," You can tell me." Cry smiled up at him," Yeah. I know. Thank you." They were silent for a bit. "You know?" Toby said, staring at the door of the bedroom," Jack and I understand. We know." Cry looked at the side of Toby's face. "We want to help you, badly." Cry took hold of Toby's hand," I know. And I'm very grateful for that, you are already helping me, so, so much." Toby smiled at him. "We want to do more," Jack suddenly said from the door opening," We can see how it's eating you alive." Cry let go of Toby and folded his hands in his lap. "But you need to talk about it," Jack said, sitting on the other side of Cry. "I'm really worried about you.." Jack hugged Cry from the side. "I'm sorry.." Toby hugged him too. "Tell us. Tell us what happened." Toby whispered," What happened on those dates." Cry sighed and tried to hug back. "It's just.." he fell silent. Toby and Jack let go of Cry. Cry plopped back on the bed. He let out a deep sigh. "Ken took me to the amusement park-," Toby and Jack nodded, they knew that,"- and we had a great time and really fun and stuff and then we got onto the Ferris-wheel and we stopped at the top and fireworks went off and he kissed me and then I wa-" "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Toby yelled," He KISSED you?!" Cry looked confused at him. "….Yes." Toby and Jack shared silent stares. "Go on," Jack said. Cry nodded and began to ramble again:" And the other day Pewds suddenly asks if I wanted to go on a date, as a way of saying sorry, and I said yes and we had a nice dinner and I had a great time and then we had a romantic picnic at the lake in the moonlight and then suddenly he kisses me-" Toby wanted to say something again, but Jack stopped him,"- and I feel kinda guilty to Ken, but I really liked being kissed by Pewdie, but also being kissed by Ken and I-I-I….I don't know who to love!" He put his hands over his face and groaned/growled a bit. It was silent for a long time. "aha," Jack said," Well.." Toby stroke Cry's knee," At least now we know why you're being so gloomy." Cry took his hands away and stared at the two men. "I really don't know how to choose..or who for this matter.." Toby smiled softly at him," It will be alright. Just you wait.." He patted Cry's knee and stood up. He sat down at his desk and continued to play the game. "Jack..?" Cry asked softly. Jack went to lay down beside him. "What is it, dear?" Cry sighed," Who do I choose?" Jack sighed," I don't know. But do you really have to choose?" Cry shrugged and half cuddled Jack. "I guess..I love them both..But I'm not sure I can do it.." Jack cuddled back," then don't.." Cry yawned softly. "It is really tiring you, isn't it?" Jack asked. Cry nodded. "Tell you what," Jack said," Tomorrow me and Toby will take you to the mountaintop, alright? Gonna get ya some fresh air." Cry smiled at him and said:"Thank you." Suddenly soft snores came from Cry. Jack smiled warmly and stroke Cry's hair. "I'm just very worried about you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 17!**

**The end is near my dear readers, my friends, there will be some following chapters, but it is near..**

**Enjoy~**

Cry inhaled deeply. "Aaah~," he softly said. The wind and the fresh air felt delicious on his heated skin. He let his thoughts wonder for a bit. "Well?" a voice asked. "This is great," Cry turned towards Jack," Thank you." Jack took a hold of Cry's hands," You're welcome." They hugged. "It's quite the beautiful scenery," Toby said as he stood by the two men. Cry nodded. He looked across the treetops. Jack and Toby had brought Cry to the mountaintop nearby. It was not really a mountain, more like a hill of some sort. At the top, the place where you still could walk, you could look across the top of the forest which lay beside the mountain. The smell of pine in the air, a soft breeze going through Cry's hair. He sighed content. "Oh, I forgot my phone in the car," Toby said and walked away from Jack and Cry. "I almost forgot to text somebody," Jack said, looking almost shocked. He pulled out his phone. "Who are you texting?" Cry asked, trying to look at the screen. Jack turned away from him. "Oh, just somebody~" Jack said. Cry was a bit confused and thought: _Why did Jack sound so..pleased? So suspicious..? _He shrugged and thought nothing of it.

~**following Toby~**

"Where is it?" Toby muttered to himself. "Ah! There it is! He grabbed his phone and opened the text message screen. He typed in the message and pressed send.

We're at the mountain top, near the forest. He's alone with me and Jack. I'll lead Jack away. X T

His phone rang and he read the reply.

Okay, thanks. I'll come as fast as I can. X K

**~End following Toby~**

Cry noticed Toby walking towards him. "You seem a lot better," Toby said and laid his hand on Cry's shoulder. Cry nodded. "Where's Jack off to?" Toby asked. Cry shrugged and said:"He said he had to text somebody." Toby had a confused expression.

**~following Jack~ **

Jack walked away from Cry, he was scared Cry would glance at the screen and see who he was texting. He typed in his message:

Meet us at the mountaintop. Cry's there. I will distract Toby. X J

He pressed send and waited for a response. It came quite fast.

I'll be there as soon as I can. X P

**~End following Jack~**

Jack walked back to Toby and Cry. He smiled at them. "I had better signal over there," he lied. Cry smiled back, Toby looked suspicious at Jack. They both had a feeling of suspicion towards each other. Toby pulled Jack close and kissed him. Cry looked away awkward. "Uhm.." he said, the two men never ending the kiss," I'll…go over..there.." Cry quickly walked away. He walked closer to the edge of the mountaintop and sat down. His legs wiggling, trying to kick one of the treetops nearby. He sighed as he thought: _I have to make a decision sooner or later.._


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 18!**

**Enjoy~**

Cry sat at the edge for a while, enjoying the soft breeze and fresh air. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the forest. He had always liked the trees. The smell, the silence.. He sighed content. He felt much better than before. Even though he still felt the pressure of choosing. Ken or Pewdie? He didn't know.. Suddenly the sound of engines rang in his ears. He stood up to get a better look. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Cry flinched. Toby was yelling at Jack and Jack was yelling at Toby. They seemed in a heated fight. "Guys!" Cry called," Calm down!" Toby stopped yelling and stomped away from Jack. Cry couldn't see it, but Jack was crying. Jack walked to the car and got in. Cry had never felt so confused. He felt even more confused, if that was even possible, when he saw Ken and Pewdie walk up the mountaintop. _What is going on?! _Cry thought. Ken was faster at Cry's side. "Hey there gorgeous!" he said and hugged Cry close. Cry was to stunned to do anything. "I missed you." Ken said, never letting go of Cry," Did you like my chocolate? I'm sorry I didn't get you more, I kinda got into money-problems." He pulled back and kissed Cry on the lips. Cry just looked shocked, his eyes big and mouth agape. "Hey, back off asshole," Pewdie's phone sounded. Ken let go of Cry and stood in front of him. "He's mine Felix," Ken hissed. "Like I said," Pewdie said, getting closer," Back. Off." Ken growled at Pewdie. Pewdie gave him the death-stare. "I'm not backing off," Ken said, his hand groping Cry's ass. Cry blushed and yelped. Pewdie's expression got even more angry. He suddenly pulled Cry away from Ken. "He's mine," Pewdie growled and kissed Cry harshly. Ken's fist found himself in Pewdie's shirt. He threw Pewdie away from him. "How dare you?!" he screamed. Pewdie stood up. "No," he yelled back," Howe dare you!" Ken stomped towards Pewdie, fists clenched and in the air, ready to punch some teeth out. Pewdie flashed a scared expression, before getting ready to fight Ken. Cry, finally getting by his senses, walked straight up to Ken. "Stop!" he screeched," Stop it! Both of you!" He tried to hold Ken back by pushing against his chest. It wasn't working that well. Ken took Cry's hands in his and said," Only if he leaves us alone." He stared angry at Pewdie," You clearly belong to me. We fit together." Cry blushed heavy. "Ken.." He almost leaned forward to kiss Ken, but stopped at the last moment. "Fuck no." Pewdie said, pulling Cry away from Ken. Again. "Cry, I know I'm not the best man around, but you know I love you. You're perfect to me and we make a good pair!" Cry kept blushing. His face was ultra red. When Pewdie tried to kiss Cry, getting Ken like a mad man successfully, Cry pushed him away. "You two need to calm the shit down!" he yelled. He was getting angry with their childish behavior. Both men looked like they were sorry. But Cry had never been so wrong. Soon both men were physically fighting. Ken's fist where ramming in Pewdie's guts and Pewdie seemed to break Ken's nose. Cry tried to stop the two, by putting himself in the middle. The two men were getting closer to Cry, who stepped back. They didn't realize that they were getting closer to the edge of the mountaintop. Cry noticed Jack and Toby running towards them. Time seemed to stand still when a certain punch, which was aimed for one of the two fighting men, hit Cry and made him stumble backwards. Only, there was nothing at his feet, no ground or anything. He saw the clear shock on everybody's faces, right before he fell off the edge. He felt himself speeding towards the ground, falling through the trees, getting hit by branches, he heard a sickening crunch as he hit the ground, he didn't feel himself rolling over the slanting ground of the forest. Darkness had taking him.

**Just to make clear, he didn't fall from a mega high distance, he fell from like..3 a 4 foot high.**

**I don't really know.**

**I'm not English/American XD**

**Just not,**

**Like from a 10 storage building. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 19!**

**Enjoy~**

Scared, angry, startled. They were all type of emotions. Jack was crying in fear, Toby holding him close while walking down the mountain. Ken walked a good 5 feet in front, quickly walking down to the foot of the mountain. Pewdie walked a bit slower, far behind. Is was eerie silent, expect for Jack's sobbing. They had to walk around the mountain into to the side of the forest to get to Cry. If they could find him.. They arrived at the side of the forest. "CRY!" Ken yelled, hoping to get an answer. No answer. Ken yelled again, Pewdie joined. As soon as Pewdie called Cry's name, Ken gave him an death stare. "How dare you call his name?" Ken growled and stomped at Pewdie. Pewdie just looked sad at Ken. "This," Ken said, pointing to their surrounding," is all your fault!" Toby stopped and let go of Jack. "Hey! Cut that out!" he yelled. Ken grabbed Pewdie at the collar of his shirt. "It's your fault he's probably dead now," Ken spat in Pewdie's face. Pewdie did nothing, he just stared at the ground. He knew it was true. His punch hit Cry and made him fall. A tear rolled down his face. Toby grabbed Ken by his shoulders and dragged him away from Pewdie. Jack walked to Pewdie. "It's not your fault," he whispered. They continued to search through the trees. "I'm so done with you guys," Toby growled," You need to set aside your differences and stop fighting each other." Ken looked sideways to Pewdie. He didn't know what he had to feel nor think. The same did go for Pewdie. "I want us to split in two teams and search a certain area," Toby said," But that doesn't work if you two keep going at it. I want you to work together." Ken turned towards Pewdie, he hold out his hands. Pewdie hesitated. "For Cry," Ken said. Pewdie nodded and grabbed Ken's hand. He was almost forgotten that Ken was one of his good friends too. So did Ken. They walked to the left and Toby and Jack walked to the right. "Good," Toby said and hugged Jack close. "If anyone finds him, call the others," Jack said. "Besides," Toby said, his back to the two men," I wouldn't trust any of you alone with Jack." He began to walk away. Jack got up to him and hit him on his head. "That was totally unnecessary!" Jack fumed at Toby. "What?" he asked," It's true!" Jack just sighed and kept on walking. "What did I do wrong now?" Toby asked and followed him. Both concentrating on finding Cry. Ken and Pewdie looked at each other. They both looked hurt. "I guess..he's kinda right.." Pewdie said. "I'm not surprised after what happened.." Ken said. "Pewds?" "Yes, Ken?" Ken sighed and suddenly hugged Pewdie. "I'm so sorry…for everything." Pewdie hugged him back. "Me too," he said," Let's find Cry and then we'll talk about it." Ken let go," Right." They both started to walk really fast, while looking everywhere for Cry. Oh if only they could find him in time. Before the night falls, 'cause when the night falls…they might be to late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 20!**

**First, I want to explain the terrible delay:**

**I went on a vacation and I had no time to inform you all of that before I went.**

**I'm terribly sorry **

They were running around like chickens without a head. Time was running out as the sun was slipping behind the horizon, making its quite dark and difficult to see. "We have to hurry!" Ken yelled at Pewdie. "Didn't you think I know!" Pewdie yelled back. They got hit with branches, but they paid it no mind. Suddenly Ken collided with something and fell to the floor. "Ouch!" They heard. "Ken?! Are you alright?!" Pewdie yelled, running towards him. "Yeah," Ken said, getting up," I think so?" They both looked to what Ken collided with. "Toby?!" Toby stood up with Jack's help. "Sorry 'bout that," Toby said. Ken shook his head. "I see you guys didn't find him too.." Jack said. He was on the brim of a panic attack. It was late, he was tired and they still hadn't found Cry, the feeling of Cry being more than wounded began to rise. "Where didn't we look already?" Toby asked. He was not letting hope go. "Guys…?" Pewdie asked. His voice sounding from afar. "Pewds?" Ken yelled to him. "I FOUND HIM!" The three men stared at each other before dashing towards the direction where Pewdie's voice came from. As they proceeded they could see the outer form of Pewdie kneeling beside a black form on the ground. Pewdie saw them coming and quickly began talking:"He's still breathing, barely that is, I can't see the whole damage do to it being dark, but we've got to get him out of here now!" "Okay," Toby said," Ken, you run back and get a car. Pewds, you and I are gonna get him of the ground, slowly and carefully and then carry him out of here. Jack, you light our way with your phone. Alright?" Everybody nodded. "I'll be back soon," Ken said and began to run. Toby took a hold of Cry's shoulders. Pewdie had rolled him softly on his back. When Jack lit the flashlight on his phone, he almost dropped it, Cry's face and belly where covered in blood. Jack began to tremble. Pewdie hold Cry's legs and back. They began to walk to the outskirts of the forest slowly. Sometimes Cry would groan in pain, letting the others know that he was still alive. Jack lit the way and soon they could see car lights. Ken walked to them and helped Cry in the car. Pewdie climbed in first, then Toby and Ken helped Cry laying on them. Jack sat in the by-riders chair and Ken behind the wheel. Ken started the car and floored it. He drove as fast and as safe, paying mind to curves and speed bumps as not to cause more pain to Cry, as possible to the nearest hospital. As soon as they arrived, Jack walked in to get help and medics. Ken helped Pewdie and Toby getting Cry out of the car. Everything after that was a blur, time speeding up. Until the moment Cry was laying on a hospital; bed and pushed into the emergency room. Where the heavy doors closed with a deafening bang.


	21. Chapter 21 (Final)

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 21!**

**Enjoy the last chapter~**

The waiting room was filled with a heavy air and silence. Cry had been taking in two hours ago. There still was no new information. Toby was glancing at Ken and Pewdie, who sat at the opposite sites. When they walked into the waiting room, Toby had quickly pushed Jack to the side and sat in the chairs. Pewdie and Ken had shared confused looks, shrugged and sat at the opposite side. "Toby," Jack sighed," Stop that." Toby turned his head to Jack," ….What?" Jack sighed again and put his hands in his lap," Giving them the mean-look." Toby grumbled and slide down a bit. Suddenly Pewdie, who had been sitting with his hands in his hair, began to cry. Ken put his hand on Pewdie's shoulder, but the young men shrugged it off. "It's all my fault!" Pewdie cried. "No, it-" Jack tried to say, but he was cut off by Toby's mumbling: "yeah it is." "I pushed him off!" Pewdie tried to say more but he couldn't get anymore words out of his mouth. Ken hugged Pewdie close. "If anything," he said," It's my fault." Jack jumped up, out of his chair. He stomped his feet and clenched his fist. "ENOUGH." He shouted, making everybody in the room flinch. Toby jumped up and tried to touch Jack's arms," What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jack slapped Toby's hands away, something he normally didn't do. Toby stared shocked at Jack. "Don't you 'sweetheart' me!" Jack yelled. "I'm so DONE with all of your behavior!" Jack's face got red of anger," You-" he pointed his finger at Ken and Pewdie"-need to stop! Stop the whole 'its-my-fault-thing' right this instant. We are all at fault. It was just a mishap of unfortunate happenings. And you-" quite the venom laced Jack's voice as he turned towards Toby and stepped towards him,"- if you don't quit your childish behavior, I'm going to break up with you." Toby's eyes widened in shock. Tears starting to form. He whispered:"No baby…why..?" Jack sighed," It was nobody's fault, so stop treating them like dirt and that its all their fault. It's ridiculous!" Toby nodded and turned his gaze to the floor. Jack went to sit down besides Toby. Silence over took the waiting room once again. After a while Toby softly asked:"Are you still mad at me..?" Jack hummed. "A-are you g-gonna…b-b-break-u-u-up with m-me..?" Tears fell down Toby's cheeks. Jack took Toby's face in his hands and kissed his lips. "You're an childish idiot," Jack sighed, but smiled," And I love you." Toby smiled and wiped away his tears. They snuggled closer. Pewdie had fallen asleep on Ken's shoulder. Ken was rubbing Pewdie's blonde locks. He quite liked the feeling of it. He studied Pewdie's face closer. _He's actually, _Ken thought, _quite handsome. _Pewdie opened his eyes slowly, noticing Ken staring in his eyes. He gulped. _Ken, _Pewdie thought, _is cute. _Suddenly the doctor came walking in. Everybody jumped from their seat. "And?" Toby asked. The doctor sighed," After a while, and almost losing him two times-" The men gulped. "-, we were able to get him fixed up and stable." Pewdie began to cry from happiness, Ken hugged him close and Toby and Jack did..kind of the same thing. "You are able to see him in a bit," the doctor said," I'll send a nurse." He walked away smiling slightly. _Young people.. _The doors closed behind him. Suddenly, in all of his happiness, Ken pressed his lips to Pewdie's. When realization hit them both they jumped away from each other like there was TNT between their feet. Toby and Jack stared at them, before both laughing hysterically. "Wait 'till I tell Cry about this!" Jack laughed. Toby fell to the floor, rolling over the floor, laughing hard like a true ROFL. Pewdie blushed and Ken stroke the back of his neck in awkwardness. "Do I wanna know what's going on in here?" a young looking nurse asked when she walked into the waiting room. She laughed as Toby got off of the floor. She smiled sweetly at the men," You're able to see him now." All four followed the nurse to a room. When they walked in, the saw Cry laying in the only occupied bed there was. Pewdie and Ken dashed towards Cry. They began to talk quickly and ask him all kinds of questions. "Easy boys!" Toby said as he and Jack walked towards Cry. Cry was barely awake, as he gave them all a smile. "I'm doing fine, actually," Cry said. Pewdie sat in the chair at his right side and Ken stood at his left side, both taking Cry's hand. "just," Cry's breath stopped for a second," sore.." Jack smiled as he gave Cry's leg a pat. "Good to have you back, buddy," Toby said and tried to hug Cry the best he could. It was silent for a while, they all thought Cry had fallen asleep. But he proved otherwise when he began to talk:"I'm not mad at you, you know..?" Ken squeezed his hand. "It was just.." "A mishap of unfortunate happenings," Jack finished. Cry nodded. "I'm sleepy," Cry sighed. Ken chuckled as he leant close, he gave Cry a kiss as he whispered softly to him:"I love you.." "That's the drugs," Pewdie said, smiling at Cry," You're gonna be an addict." Cry laughed, but flinched as it hurt him. "Ribs?" Jack asked. Cry nodded. "I broke two off them and some others are badly bruised. My ankle is sprained and I have a gash in my head." Cry said. The others stared at him in shock. "Alias, I'm fine." Toby grinned," You're one hell of a tough guy." Cry's eyelids closed. Pewdie leaned forward, kissed Cry softly and said:"I love you, Cry.." Everybody grew silent. The nurse got them to leave the room and wait in the waiting room. The doctor told them when Cry was allowed to leave and other practical information. They agreed that Cry was brought back to his house and that Ken and Pewds where going to keep an eye on him until he was better. Now all they had left to do was wait for Cry.

**-A month after the incident-**

Cry was still having a bit trouble with breathing sometimes, his bruises where gone and the gash in his head healed neatly. Ken and Pewds had done a great job at nursing Cry, he got them to do everything. He grinned to himself. "What's there to laugh at?" Pewdie asked. They were sitting on the couch. Well, Ken and Pewds sat on each side of the couch, Cry was laying on top of them. They were watching The Mask of Zorro. The movie was at his end. "She's so beautiful," Ken muttered. "Hmm," Cry hummed," I like Antonio Banderas better. He's more hot." Ken laughed out loud and Pewdie chuckled. "Agreed." "But," Ken said," he's not as hot as you." Ken kissed Cry full on the lips. Cry deepened the kiss. Pewdie groaned softly. "Not fair." Cry grinned," Sorry.." They had worked everything out. Ken had confronted Cry about his choice. Both men had offered his leave, but Cry had none of that shit. He loved them both and he wanted them both…so he got both. Jack had told Cry what had happened in the hospital and Cry hadn't stopped laughing, until he was crying of pain and even then he was still laughing. Ken and Pewdie were happy with the decision, they sealed it with a kiss. Cry leaned towards Pewdie and captured his lips. "Don't forget about me!" Ken whined," I want too.." Pewdie kissed Ken's lips as he bit on Ken's lower lip. Cry attacked Ken's neck, kissing his hairline and shirt. Ken let go of Pewdie and turned to Cry. Their tongues met, outside their mouths. Pewdie groaned. Cry's breath began to quicken. "Bedroom," he growled," now." Ken happily agreed as he picked up Cry in his arms, bridal style and took a hold of Pewdie's hand, pulling him along. As they entered the bedroom, laughter, moans and groans could be heard. Before the door closed with a loud bang.

**I like to thank you all for sticking with me and this story.**

**This is the last chapter of Game on!**

**(Maybe there's an bonus chapter, I haven't decided yet)**

**I hope you enjoyed/liked it.**

**Thank you all for the comments/reviews/alerts/follows/etc.**

**It means very much to me ;)**

**I'll see you around!**

**Bye!**


End file.
